


Bloody Mary

by Ari_Golden_Saga



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, NSFW, Party, Reader Insert, consent sex, cowboy jokes, reader - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Golden_Saga/pseuds/Ari_Golden_Saga
Summary: Tu mejor amiga te ha arrastrado a una fiesta de ricos, después de una deliciosa cena, con un Bloody Mary en la mano te dices que ya es hora de regresar, pero antes de hacerlo te encuentras con un hombre misterioso al otro lado de la sala.
Kudos: 1





	Bloody Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí hace un par de años, y lo revisé hace unos cuantos meses. Espero que todo esté correcto. Ahora he tenido el valor de subirlo.  
> ¡Disfruten!

No puedes evitar que un trémulo suspiro salga de tus labios, te sientes como pez fuera del agua, esto realmente no es lo tuyo. Las lujosas paredes de papel de tonos oscuros y dorados, las elegantes lámparas de araña de cientos de cristales soplados colgando de los altos techos con moldura. En serio, ¿cómo te las apañaste para que tu mejor amiga te metiese en este lío? Bueno, sí, porque la cena era gratis, te recuerda la parte más profunda de tu cráneo. Al fin y al cabo, tener una amiga rica podía tener sus ventajas. Salvo que te arrastre a fiestas privadas de ricachones presuntuosos y arrogantes, que te miraban como si fueses un trozo del bistec como el que cenaste durante esa noche (el mejor que había probado en tu vida, por cierto).

Hacía un buen rato que habías perdido a tu amiga, ella había desaparecido agarrada del brazo de dos hombres con una sonrisa victoriosa en la boca. Te habías despedido de ella agitando la mano con una mueca en la cara. Ella te había llevado hasta aquí, ¿cómo cojones ibas a regresar a casa? Supones que tendrás que coger un taxi.

Meneas el líquido rojizo con la sombrillita verde que te habían puesto al _bloody mary_ , para qué variar por una vez, piensas con resignación. Tampoco te atrevías a tomarte algo que te tumbase enseguida, sobre todo con los buitres acechando a tu alrededor. Con un gemido bajo de resignación apuras el vaso de cóctel, un suave mareo te embota la cabeza, cierras los ojos hasta ver destellos blancos sobre el terciopelo negro. Decides que ya es hora de marcharte, para perder el tiempo prefieres perderlo en tu casa.

Te giras y por alguna ignota coincidencia tu mirada se posa sobre la pared que se encuentra enfrentada a ti, tragas saliva en seco inconscientemente. Por alguna razón ni siquiera habías reparado antes en él. Una parte de tu mente le da ganas de abofetearte, la otra de sacudirte los hombros y decirte que te largues de una maldita vez; los tacones ya te han hecho varias ampollas. Y ese hombre no parece de fiar. Pero tus piernas se mueven por cuenta propia, culpas al alcohol, pero el corazón se te acelera con emoción y anticipación a cada paso que das. Ves que el hombre no aparta la mirada de ti o eso crees, porque el ala del sombrero fedora que porta oculta su mirada. Él tira el cigarro que estaba fumando al suelo con un movimiento fluido que te entrecorta la respiración, se dirige hacia ti. Percibes que aplasta el tabaco desechado con la suela de la bota. Una parte de ti, asume que esas botas aunque combinen bien, ninguno de los invitados de la fiesta las llevaría. Tu mente apunta que le hacen parecer un poco más salvaje, a lo que el pulso se acelera.

Con pánico ves que cada vez está más cerca de ti, nadie de la estancia parece reparar en vosotros, tal vez demasiado borrachos o demasiado desinteresados en tu figura. El vestido negro hasta medio mulso te sienta con un guante has de admitir, tu mejor amiga hizo buena elección, líneas grises claras y verticales lo atraviesan naciendo del escote y muriendo en el dobladillo que acaricia tus muslos. Tu amiga insistió en que llevases el cabello suelto.

«¿En serio quieres recoger esa maravillosa melena que tienes? Cualquier hombre o mujer moriría por ella» —puedes recordar exactamente sus palabras. Pero claro, ella no cuenta con el calor que da.

Ese pensamiento furtivo te da una ligera tregua, pero no te prepara para encararte con el hombre. Te das cuenta que es más alto de lo que pensabas, así que tienes que inclinar la cabeza para observar sus ojos. Son oscuros, pero no puedes discernir con exactitud el color, tal vez marrones o grises. Te llega el suave aroma a whisky y a metal, lo que te desconcierta por un momento.

Rompes el tren de pensamientos, sus dedos acarician tentativamente tu cintura, como si te pidiese bailar. Alzas la mirada y la pasas por su figura por un momento, escaneando y obteniendo toda la información posible. Lleva traje como la gran mayoría de los hombres aquí presentes, pero tu mente se le antoja que la forma en la que lo porta es diferente; definitivamente, concluyes, que a él le queda mejor. La voz de tu amiga te hubiese susurrado que se trata de un Armani, pero no tienes el suficiente conocimiento para reconocerlo. Solo puedes decir que sorprendentemente la chaqueta y los pantalones verdes botella le conjuntan demasiado bien con la camisa de color vino.

Das un paso hacia delante sin moverte, solo se trata de la aceptación de la oferta. Escuchas el ritmo de la canción y recuerdas los pasos de baile que te enseñó la persona que te había traído hasta aquí para no hacer el ridículo. Pero tampoco es que la situación se torne excesivamente complicada, alzas las manos y las colocas sobre sus hombros. Por el contrario, hace lo propio sujetándote la cintura, atrayéndote hacia él. Se te corta la respiración por un momento, al sentirte apretada contra él. Más que un baile elaborado se trata de mecerse al unísono de la música, los pies te responden por sí solos, sin hacerte un lío.

En algún momento de la canción tu mente se desconecta de tu cuerpo y se queda en blanco, tan solo puedes sentir. La tela que acarician tus dedos, el latido de su corazón, cómo su pecho sube y baja casi con parsimonia. Sus dedos enroscados en tu cintura que descienden hacia la cadera provocando un escalofrío silencioso por tu espalda que te hace tragar saliva al sentir un tirón en el bajo vientre. Tus mejillas se encienden y das gracias porque él se inclina hacia ti y no te ve el rostro encendido, pero no sabes si es peor, su aliento toca suavemente la curva de tu cuello y la barba de la línea de la mandíbula hace lo mismo en tu mejilla.

Todo tu cuerpo advierte que este baile lento es mucho más íntimo de lo que te habías propuesto, no solo por la cercanía, sino por los movimientos que a simple vista serían casuales. Jamás habías imaginado que podría sucederte esto con un desconocido. Pero tu corazón está a punto de abrirse paso por tu pecho. Inspiras embriagándote de su aroma y subes las manos hasta rodear su nuca y tocar su cabello.

En ese momento te separas ligeramente, él te imita, y antes de que cualquier pensamiento pueda cruzarte la mente te impulsas, te recuerdas que debes ponerte de puntillas para alcanzar, pero no hace falta porque él se inclina y roza tus labios hasta convertirse en un beso. El mejor que has tenido, puedes apostar, uno que te deja en un instante sin aliento. Tus dedos se crispan y no puedes evitar que se te escape un suspiro. Tus párpados revolotean en cuanto se aleja de ti, pero no demasiado, su nariz continúa contra la tuya con suavidad. No ves, pero sientes (cosa que en ese momento es mejor) cómo desliza su mano por tu brazo desnudo que en algún momento ha caído al lado de tu costado hasta tomar sus dedos entre los tuyos.

Es otra invitación.

Tragas saliva suavemente.

Y sabes que no quieres rechazarla.

Aprietas tus dedos como gesto de afirmación.

—Ven —dice en un susurro, pero que escuchas perfectamente y te hace temblar las rodillas.

Su voz es grave, no sabes cómo definirla exactamente salvo porque es perfecta. Y que te mueres por volver a escucharla. Podrías estar escuchándola por horas. Podrías estar hablando sobre todo el arte que te apasiona durante un día entero. Esa expectativa hace que tu estómago de un salto de emoción. Por supuesto, ignoras si él sabe algo de tus aficiones, pero no importa. No en ese momento. Tan solo quieres deslizar tus dedos sobre su cuello y besar sus labios una y otra vez hasta que los tuyos se agrieten o sangren.

Él se gira con un movimiento fluido y tira de ti con suavidad, ambos atravesáis la sala, no sabes a dónde te lleva, pero no importa, la sangre tus venas bombea con fuerza, tu rostro está rojo hasta el punto que tiñen las orejas y parte del cuello. Estás acalorada y segura de esto. De hecho, no has estado más segura de algo en tu vida que en este mismo instante.

Cruzáis varios corredores, es como si se supiese el plano del local, pero ni siquiera te planteas por qué. No te importa. Solo te importa lo bien que besa una vez que te arrincona contra la puerta de la habitación en la que os habéis metido, tus manos bajan a la hebilla de su cinturón pero antes de que puedas desabrocharlo te coge de las muñecas con suavidad y las levanta.

—No seas impaciente —dice contra tus labios, sientes que sonríe contra los tuyos, maldices mentalmente la cercanía, quieres ver esa sonrisa—. Ni tampoco tan codiciosa —añade.

Resoplas por lo bajo, pero te dejas que levante tus brazos hasta apoyarlos a cada lado de tu cabeza, para luego besar lenta y metódicamente tus labios hinchados. Un destello de lucidez acude a ti como un rayo y te inclinas, luego te alejas; siempre fuiste buena haciendo fintas mientras boxeabas y crees que te servirán en este momento. Él jadea sorprendido por la falta de contacto, lo que te permite ponerte de puntillas y colar tu lengua en su boca saboreando los restos de alcohol y de tabaco. Él acepta encantado, adelanta una rodilla y la sube alzando la tela de su vestido que se arruga sobre tus muslos, hasta tocar tu entrepierna. Gimes, tu cuerpo palpita y ruega por ser complacido, pero todavía no sucede.

Te alejas para tomar una bocanada de aire, el _bloody mary_ ahora tiene una fuerte mezcla de whisky, una mixtura que no decepciona. Él suelta tus muñecas y baja las manos por tu cuello mientras vuelve a besarte, desabotona los tirantes de tu vestido y los aparta, cuela los dedos por la tela y la baja hasta la cintura; después con una mano la toma y la otra cuela debajo de la tela que te aprieta los glúteos. No sabes realmente cómo, pero se las ingenia para bajar el vestido sin pelear contra la curva de tu cadera. Gimes un poco celosa de su maña. Él recorre tu estómago y cintura con los dedos, y te besa el cuello como lo ha hecho con tus labios, te arranca varios suspiros. Entonces le tomas de las muñecas como hizo contigo, él se separa y te mira confundido.

—Es mi turno —dices con voz ronca y dando un paso hacia delante, casi montando sobre su pierna.

Con un movimiento le quitas el sombrero y lo tiras lejos, presumiblemente aciertas a colocarlo sobre una mesilla, alzas los brazos y cuelas los dedos debajo de la chaqueta, delineas sus hombros y le quitas le prenda con una inusitada habilidad que no sabías que tenías. Memorizas la curva de sus labios, no quieres tener la opción de olvidarla ni en esta vida ni en ninguna otra. Es una sonrisa que te calienta el pecho y te hace brincar el corazón, es una genuina y hermosa.

A tientas, deshaces el nudo de corbata y la lanzas con la misma suerte que el sombrero. Aprietas la tela, aquí hay un problema, los botones. Estás a oscuras y no los encuentras. Pero no parece importarle porque coloca las manos sobre las tuyas y te guía hasta que el último ojal queda libre. Pasas las palmas de las manos por su pecho y luego le quitas la camisa deleitándote con las líneas de los músculos de sus brazos. En el gimnasio has visto a hombres con una hechura mayor, pero esta es diferente, tiene cicatrices que te sorprenden gratamente, las delineas con las puntas de los dedos. Torpemente crees discernir entre huellas de cuchillos y de balas, acaricias una larga que le recorre el costado. Tienes la necesidad de besarla tiernamente, pero te contienes al recordarte que no le conoces de nada, que no tienes ninguna conexión con él.

Pero antes de que ese pensamiento cuaje, apoya su frente contra la tuya y te vuelve a besar, tan lentamente como las anteriores veces, que hace que tus rodillas flaqueen. Se separa ligeramente, sin dejar de rozar sus labios contra los tuyos, se trata de un toque similar al roce de las alas de una mariposa, el vello de la nuca se eriza ante la expectación de lo siguiente que sucederá.

—Tu nombre.

Su voz rompe el artificial silencio, ya que a lo lejos continúa escuchándose la música y la algarabía del gentío como si se tratase de una radio de fondo, suave, estática y cómoda. Parpadeas, por un momento ni siquiera te acuerdas de tu propio nombre, tienes que lamerte los labios para ganar tiempo.

—(Nombre) —susurras apretando tu frente contra la suya con una sonrisa juguetona—. ¿Y el tuyo?

Entre las tinieblas le ves sonreír, es una sonrisa diferente, una lobuna pero íntima.

—Jigen Daisuke.

Parpadeas… Decides que no podría tener otro nombre. Se ajusta a él como la tela de su traje a su cuerpo, de su sombrero a su cabello, como sus labios contra los tuyos. Terminas por quitarle la camisa, tus dedos recorren su piel insaciablemente, su espalda, sus brazos, su nuca, hasta terminar enterrados en su cabello. Por el contrario, él se toma su tiempo, pasa un dedo por el borde de las bragas que abraza tu cintura, desciende delineando tu glúteo; se te escapa un suspiro al notar que llega a la zona húmeda pero se detiene. Y antes de que protestes, acaricia con el pulgar la línea de la parte superior, vuelves a suspirar, y das un respingo cuando lo cuela en la cinturilla y tira de ella hasta bajarla hasta el final de tu cadera. La deja ahí, ladeada, sube la mano apretando, arrastrando los dedos por tu trasero hasta que justamente toca tu ingle, donde está el tatuaje.

Le escuchas hacer un ruidito de satisfacción, tiemblas y te sientes como masilla en sus manos. Con cuidado lo toca, intentando descifrarlo.

—¿ _GIRL POWER_? —Tararea en tu oído.

Dios, esa expresión nunca fue mejor pronunciada.

Aprietas los labios intentando encontrar una respuesta ingeniosa, pero toda intención muere cuando vuelve a besarte. Bajas las manos por su espada, entonces tu mano roza algo metálico y frío, pero él aparta una mano de tu piel y sostiene tu muñeca que busca en el aire, roza sus dedos contra los tuyos y toma el objeto. Tragas saliva al reconocer la forma de una pistola, tu corazón se dispara por el terror. Sabías que había algo peligroso en él. Jigen se ladea y deja el arma sobre la mesilla baja que flanquea la cama que está delante de ti. Alzas las cejas, ahora tu vista se ha acostumbrado a la oscuridad, puedes ver entre ella. Se te corta la respiración cuando acaricia tus costados hacia el norte, aprieta tus pechos sobre el sujetador y vuelve a descender, mientras deposita suaves besos por la línea de tu mandíbula hasta el cuello. Toca tu espalda y mete una mano en la cinturilla bien puesta de tu ropa interior y la baja lentamente acariciando la piel de tus piernas. La idea del arma ha desparecido te tu mente. En este instante carece de importancia. Cierras los ojos para intentar sentir todo lo que te rodea, para suprimir la vista y aumentar el resto. Te besa la cara interna de una rodilla y con cuidado toma una pierna y luego la otra para desechar las bragas negras de encaje que recientemente habías comprado y que nunca pensaste en darle un mejor uso.

Jigen se incorpora sin apartar las manos de tu piel, aprietas los labios y bajas la mano, cuelas el dedo índice en la hebilla del cinturón y tiras de él con una ceja enarcada.

—Ahora sí, ¿no?

Le ves sonreír, le miras con un brillo de diversión. En algún momento esto se ha convertido en un duelo, le ves tirar de una de las esquinas de tus labios, mueves el pulgar para meterlo por debajo del cuero oscuro. Escuchas un suave chasquido y las tiras de tu sujetador de palabra de honor se aflojan. Abres la boca sorprendida. ¿Cuándo ha…? No importa, despegas la espalda de la puerta y la última prenda que te cubría cae al suelo con un ruido sordo. Enarcas una ceja y sonríes de medio lado.

—Eso es trampa, vaquero —protestas por lo bajo.

—Soy el mejor pistolero del país, vaquera —responde por el contrario, juntando la frente contra la tuya.

Sabes que esa afirmación esconde más sentido de lo que encierran estas cuatro paredes y de la situación en la que te encuentras, el brillo plateado de la magnum 357 rutila en tu mente. Es un pistolero de verdad.

Frunces el ceño, recordándote que aquí la única persona que está desnuda eres tú y eso no es justo. A tientas y con una sola mano consigues desabrocharle el cinturón; no puedes evitar que una risa vertiginosa se te escape. Los dedos de Jigen te acarician el cuello a la espera de tus movimientos. No tienes que pensar mucho, solo tienes que desabrochar el botón y bajar la cremallera, metes los dedos debajo de la cintura del pantalón, levantas una pierna y con los dedos del pie tomas la tela que rodea su rodilla y la bajas bruscamente. Le ves enarcar las cejas y sueltas un «ja, eso no te lo esperabas» sin aliento y prepotente. Él se deshace de los pantalones y los tira a un lado de la habitación sin muchos miramientos. Toma tu cara entre las manos para volver a besarte, no sabes si es por el alcohol pero te vuelves más audaz, lo suficiente como para bajar la mano hacia su ropa interior y apretar con suavidad la erección que oprime la tela. Le escuchas gemir contra tus labios y no puedes evitar sonreír.

Tener el mando no está nada mal.

Pero él contrataca, baja las manos hacia tus costados, asciende hasta tomar tus pechos y los masajea con delicadeza. Ignoras si se trata bien por el alcohol o la excitación que golpea tu cuerpo, pero ahora sí notas los callos que adornan sus manos; son ligeramente ásperos contra tu piel, la sensación te hace tragar en seco. Cierras los ojos, intentas concentrarte, te has quedado parada, con los dedos en su cintura. Te muerdes los labios y los hundes, quieres descender lentamente pero tienes prisa, maldita prisa. La última prenda cae y suspiras.

Sientes que el corazón golpetea tu pecho con una rapidez que jamás creíste que tomaría, no es una situación que te sea desconocida, pero tus manos tiemblan ligeramente, te recuerdas que has hecho esto antes. No eres una novata. ¿Entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa? Tragas saliva y te dejas llevar, decides detener los mecanismos de tu mente. Y vuelves a moverte al mismo son que él. Sin abrir los ojos, bajas la mano hasta llegar a la base de su erección, asciendes rozándola con la punta de tus dedos, es más grande de lo que habías pensado y más venosa, pero eso te da igual; no es que seas precisamente exquisita en la cama. Sus manos te pillan desprevenida, te toman de los muslos y te alzan como si pesases lo mismo que un saco de plumas de lechuza, alzas los brazos y parpadeas desconcertada, pero antes de que cualquier pensamiento cruce tu mente te deja sobre el lecho.

«Oh, aquí es cuando llega el negocio de verdad» —piensas con anticipación.

Pero no sucede lo que te esperas, aunque eso no lo hace menos emocionante, ni mucho menos decepcionante, porque desciende cubriéndote de besos, gimes desilusionada cuando pasa de largo por los pechos, él se ríe por lo bajo, le lanzas una mirada de advertencia que no llega a cuajar cuando besa el tatuaje, tus piernas tiemblan sin saber lo que viene a continuación. Decides cerrar los ojos ya que no ves nada, tampoco puedes intuir lo que hará, levantas la cabeza y apartas el cabello hasta esparcirlo por la almohada. Ignoras por completo si la habitación pertenece al anfitrión de la fiesta o al dueño del local, ni siquiera te preguntas por qué diablos tendría un dormitorio el sitio. Todo pensamiento se hace añicos cuando sientes un aliento tibio en tu entrepierna, el vello de tus brazos y nuca se eriza; por el contrario el ritmo cardiaco se dispara. Te muerdes el labio cuando él captura el clítoris entre sus labios, cierras con más fuerza los ojos aguantando todo el placer que asciende. Pero te reprendes a ti misma que no tienes nada que aguantar, nada de lo que avergonzarte. La oración de tu tatuaje con su voz retumba en tu mente, de eso se trata el significado. Nunca estuvo bien reprimirse.

Un segundo gemido rompe el silencio, crees escuchar la risa ronca de Jigen, el corazón te da un brinco, él aprieta suavemente con los dientes antes de apartarse un segundo. Abres los ojos ante la interrupción y frunces el ceño, entre la penumbra le ves, tiene el pelo ligeramente más revuelto, se adelanta y apoya la barbilla en tu bajo vientre, la barba te hace cosquillas.

—¿Quieres continuar?

La pregunta te sorprende. Su voz es seria, la pregunta lo es, se cerciora que si quieres seguir con esto. Es considerado por su parte, te gustaría darle las gracias, pero tan solo te sale un:

—Sigue o te corto la lengua.

Incluso tú misma te sorprende la agresividad, pero, joder; la velada estaba siendo maravillosa, ¿por qué detenerla ahora? ¿Por qué interrumpir el mejor polvo que ibas a echar durante mucho tiempo? Porque sí, porque por ahora lo estaba siendo y con todas las pistas prometía serlo. Su risa ronca te devuelve a la realidad, entre la oscuridad ves cómo desciende sin tocar el monte de Venus, en su mirada ves un brillo casi malicioso.

—¿Te refieres a esta?

Antes de poder contestarle, él lame entre los labios menores hasta llegar al clítoris aplanando la lengua, entonces tu mente desconecta por completo y das un pequeño grito; tus rodillas tiemblan y balbuceas algo incomprensible. Entonces sientes que un dedo se hunde en tu carne con facilidad, vuelves a temblar y gemir por lo bajo; tu mente te grita que tienes que hacer algo más, devolverle el favor como mínimo, pero el mecanismo se rompe por completo cuando sin previo aviso añade un segundo. Su boca no se separa de ti, tienes que pasarte el dorso de la mano por la frente para recoger la capa febril de sudor e intentar concentrarte. Pero todo se va al traste cuando empieza a bombear, sientes que los sonidos se escapan de tu boca, él abre y cierra los dedos para trabajar el músculo sabiendo lo que vendrá a continuación. Te sientes un poco culpable por ser la única persona que está obteniendo placer aquí, pero decides ser un poco auto indulgente en estos momentos. Siempre puedes cambiar de posición si lo deseas. Sientes que el placer y la electricidad arremolinarse en tu abdomen, abres los ojos y ves que sus hombros se mueven, con una mano te prodiga atención, mientras con la otra lo hace a sí mismo. Le escuchas jadear por lo bajo, su barba te acaricia la ingle. Sabes que estás a punto de terminar, pero de repente se detiene y saca los dedos de ti.

Quieres fulminarle con la mirada pero te hayas casi sin fuerzas, resoplas por lo bajo, tienes la mente brumosa y las palabras no acuden a tu boca. Te agarra un muslo con suavidad y se incorpora, tiene los dedos húmedos, escuchas su fuerte respiración seguida de una maldición.

—Mierda, no tengo condones —jadea.

No le ves del todo, pero jurarías que su rostro y pecho están enrojecidos. Entonces una bombilla luminosa se abre paso entre la neblina de tu mente.

—¡Yo sí! —chillas emocionada al recordar que tu mejor amiga insistió que llevases un par. Precisamente uno en el bolso y otro en sujetador, por si el bolso se te quedaba en otro lado, como ahora—. ¿Y mi sujetador? —preguntas al aire mirando hacia todos los lados.

—En la puerta.

Literalmente saltas de la cama al suelo y corres a tientas en su dirección, sientes las piernas húmedas, sobre todo la cara interna, cuando encuentras la prenda buscas el pequeño agujero que sirve de bolsillo y sacas el plástico. Vuelves a trotar y te sientas en la cama con una impaciencia impropia de ti, tragas saliva y abres el envoltorio con sumo cuidado. Y cuando tienes en la palma de la mano el trozo de plástico no sabes qué hacer. Si dárselo o no. Escuchas que Jigen se acerca, te toma la muñeca con cuidado y la baja. Entonces coges la directa, porque no puede haber acción más directa que esa. Con cuidado se lo pones, acariciándole con las yemas de los dedos, le escuchas suspirar y no puedes evitar sonreír. Entonces se acomoda en las sábanas y te toma de la cintura, alzándote ligeramente. Apoyas las manos en sus hombros y con cuidado vas bajando. Sientes su calor en una zona más baja, por un momento respingas, pero por otro te guías lentamente casi con parsimonia rozando delicadamente tu vagina, hasta que encuentras la apertura. Te hundes de igual forma, es más ancha de lo que pensabas y encima no tienes lubricante. Mierda, (mejor amiga) se lo ha montado mejor que tú, seguro que ella habría pensado en esto. No se hubiese metido a cualquier habitación al azar sin preparación. Pero todo pensamiento se esfuma cuando poco a poco te acostumbras a la intrusión, no tienes ninguna intención de pasar una pizca de dolor, así que tienes que ser paciente. Sientes la respiración pausada de Jigen en tu cuello, una mano en tu cintura sujetándote y otra en tu pecho masajeándolo. Entonces, entra del todo, ríes por lo bajo y comienzas a moverte a un ritmo constante. Tus rodillas se hunden en las sábanas y te agarras mejor a él, abrazando su cuello. Te besa como la primera vez que lo hizo, jadeas contra su boca al sentir las oleadas sucesivas de placer que van aumentando en cada empuje. De nuevo la electricidad que te eriza la piel se acumula en tu bajo vientre. Ruegas a tu cuerpo que lo aguante, siempre has tenido dificultad para llegar al final pero en este momento parece que todo el placer se precipita a un solo punto. Y quieres continuar.

Las rodillas te tiemblan, las piernas comienzan a dolerte, a pesar de que tienes buena resistencia y siendo sincera en una de las mejores posiciones para ti, nunca te habías imaginado a ti misma montando sobre un pistolero. La imagen te da algo de fuerzas, pero antes de regresar con ritmo renovado, Jigen parece cambiar de idea, te empuja con algo de fuerza y se inclina hacia ti, pillas la indirecta y te dejas caer sobre el colchón. Es su turno. Su cadera choca contra la tuya, puedes escuchar sus jadeos desordenados mezclados con los tuyos. No sabes cuánto tiempo, solo sabes que tu mente en blanco recibe todas esas oleadas de placer, tienes una ligera noción como el hecho que apoya su frente en tu cuello, que su barba acaricia tu clavícula, que tu corazón está a punto de salirte del pecho, y lo siguiente es que no puedes soportarlo más tiempo y tienes que dejarte llevar del todo. Tus uñas se clavan en su espalda y gritas, ves estrellas blancas sobre el fondo negro de tus ojos y te falta el aire, todo el placer te golpea embotando tu mente.

Jadeas, tragas bocanadas de aire ansiosamente y sientes un zumbido en tus oídos. Entonces te das cuenta que te cuesta respirar porque se ha derrumbado sobre ti, te abraza la espalda y resuella con fuerza en tu oído. Se levanta y hace un amago por besarte de nuevo, pero se detiene. Parpadeas ligeramente desconcertada, crees ver duda en su mirada y frunces el ceño. Entonces sorprendentemente se vuelve a inclinar hacia ti, por inercia te empuja suavemente y te das cuenta que sigue dentro, pero eso se escapa de tu mente cuando te besa con la parsimonia que te das cuenta que le caracteriza y que empiezas a adorar. Cierras los ojos, ya que te das cuenta que se trata de un gesto de despedida, entretejes tus dedos entre los mechones de su cabello, él te acaricia el cuello. Y se separa.

Sin decir nada, cada uno recoge sus pertenencias, y se viste; pero al contrario de lo que pudiese parecer se trata de un silencio cómodo casi cómplice. No hay nada malo en que dos hilos rojos se crucen para no volverse a ver, piensas. Al menos tuviese ese momento. Cuando te cercioras que el vestido no está tan arrugado y que tu piel está limpia te giras hacia él, y le ves colocar el revólver en la parte posterior del pantalón, entre el cinturón y la tela. Por último coge su sombrero y se lo coloca.

Te acompaña por los pasillos, hasta incluso la parada del autobús, donde te da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha calle abajo con un cigarro Pall Mall en la boca. El trayecto en autobús te parece brumoso y no tardas mucho tiempo al llegar a casa, cuando lo haces, tu mejor amiga está tirada en el sofá dormida. Al parecer tuviste más suerte con ella. Dejas el bolso sobre la mesilla y escuchas que golpea más fuerte de lo que debería.

Lo miras con extrañeza, lo tomas y lo abres, no ves nada, hasta que te das cuenta que alguien ha rajado la tela entre la parte exterior y la interior, metes los dedos y sacas un collar pesado. Maldices en alto. No es una baratija. Son jodidos diamantes rojos y ónix. Boqueas sin saber qué decir o hacer. Esta joya estaba en el museo de la capital y esta misma mañana la robaron. Bueno, la robó el famoso Lupin III.

Tus rodillas flojean y vuelves a rebuscas hasta que sacas un pedazo de papel escrito:

_Un regalo para ti, GIRL POWER._

_Jigen Daisuke._


End file.
